


PLEASE, EDGAR...

by lila_luscious1



Series: BE GOOD TO HIM [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I Love You, IF YOU NEED ME-CALL ME, Love Confessions, Meg's gone-FOR GOOD, Tasha Loves Him, Tasha is HERE-She's NOT GOING ANYWHERE, i want you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1





	PLEASE, EDGAR...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

At the front reception desk, in the lobby of the building housing his condo, Jay  
(one of the evening Security Detail) calls to him, waving what looks like an envelope.

It's a TELEGRAM-from Meg...somehow, he's able to not rip it open before getting inside  
his 12th floor unit. He forces himself to put aside his breifcase, hang up his overcoat, get a  
beer from the refdigerator-then sit and using a letter opener, slit the envelope open.

Edgar

By the time you read this missive I expect that I'll be somewhere over the Atlantic, enroute to India.  
Please know that my leaving has nothing to do with how I feel about you-and EVERYTHING....  
I'd made up my mind to wait and tell you all of this in person, but the longer you were delayed, the  
less resiliant my resolve. I chose the Coward's Way Out, and for that I'm deeply regretful.

Ed...I want you to be HAPPY-that's all that I ever wanted; and I know that you tried. You tried so hard to be  
happy with me, I know that. I also know that Tasha didn't HAVE to TRY...her making you happy was effortless.  
Natasha was here. Her feelings for you are so baldly written on her face...my love for you is so very DEEP,  
I didn't fanthom that any other person could love another like that...I was wrong, Babe-the love that Natasha  
feels for you is many times deeper, any times more boundless, than mine. And you love her...I've know it for  
some time now-the signs are all there for the looking, and I chose to...NOT look...

Don't hate me my Darling. You will go on. You will be happier with Natasha than with I. I secured a promise from her  
that she will love and care for you, and never hurt you. What is that ex-Mayor of Cleveland, with the the GOD-AWFUL  
chat show/slash circus used to say-Springer?: 'be good to yourselves, and each other.' I love you always. Meg

A flash brilliance in his peripheral vison draws Reade's attention to the mantlepiece, where he finds Meg's engagement ring.  
He carefully ref-folds the telegram, with the ring inside it, and stores both in his home safe. Then he texts Zapata:

ER: Hey 

TZ: Hey, U

ER: She's gone

TZ: I know-U OK?

ER: Yeh

TZ: I can come by

ER: Where U?

TZ: The Bar. I can come by

ER: Nah-see U at the office

TZ: 👍 SAY SOMETHING if U need me

ER: 😴

TZ: K

Tasha Zapata turns down another round, advises her date that she has an emergency. In fifteen minutes,  
she arrives at Reade's condo. Awakened by the front desk, he concedes (after a breif 'argument'), and allows  
her up. I didn't call you, he tells her. Why are you here? But you DID, she answers back-when you texted me.  
You knew, then. She wanted to tell you herself.

TZ: She's right, though

ER (breath catching slightly in his throat): About-about?

TZ: You're in love with me-and I'm in love with you. We deserve to be happy....I want to make you happy.

ER: You do. You read my 'no' as a 'yes'...you knew that I DID need you.

TZ: I'm staying, then?

ER: You are...

TZ: I just happen to have an overnight bag just outside the front door.


End file.
